User talk:Ebakunin/archive
Booklink Proposal Regarding your booklink proposal: I just gave my opinion as requested. I haven't seen it before cause it didn't show in my "Wiki activity" tab. Sorry about that. Russel Hammond (talk) 06:00, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: References No problem, just doing my job. Russel Hammond (talk) 19:50, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I just realize I should be the one thanking you for highlighting the pages that are in desperate need for references. I admit that I don't navigate a lot on the wiki, I just monitor the Wiki Activity tab, and that means your work is very important so that I can know what needs to be done. I'm also having a blast dashing through my library to find those references. Keep up the good work. Russel Hammond (talk) 00:02, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Capital Letters Hello. I don't think we should use capital letters to express common terms like "Embrace", "Kindred", "Childe" or "Sect". I know the authors do it in the books, but that's because they want to emphasize that these words belong to the World of Darkness jargon, and that they have a different meaning than their regular counterparts in our common parlance. However, we don't have that sort of problem on this wiki, cause we can always link those terms to their own specific pages showing exactly what they mean. Just to be clear, that's why I reverted your #182116 edition in the Diego Giovanni article. I hope you don't get upset for it, that's just my understanding but I'm willing to discuss it if you disagree. Russel Hammond (talk) 22:38, May 26, 2018 (UTC) : My reason for capitalization is to copy VTM standards, especially V20's Beckett's Jyhad Diary, since it uses just about every bit of Masquerade terminology there is. I'm fine with switching to lowercase, with a few exceptions. "Kindred and kine" is a common phrase where the capitalization is explicit – after all, the Kindred must assuage their egos. Certain terms include (or imply) to indicate proper nouns (e.g. significant events), which is why they're capitalized: "She gave him the Kiss" or "He received the Embrace". Other stuff like childe, sire, haven, or sect are kind of stupid to capitalize. I agree with you there. : What's your opinion on keeping most common terms lowercase instead? Thanks. --ebakunin (talk) 00:59, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, that's a deal. Russel Hammond (talk) 03:28, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: New Images in Clan Galleries I agree with you about the Malkavian article, but I must confess that I'm guilty of all the other stuff, since I've been adding a large number of images to the clan galleries, as you can see here and here. In any case, I will defend SOME of the images that I myself have posted, because they show stereotypical members of the clan/bloodline in question (i.e. they help the reader to picture what a member of that clan/bloodline/species looks like), but the images that you have shown me in that Malkavian article are, well, nonsensical, since some of them convey no information at all and I'll remove them ASAP. If you're willing to remove some more, you'll probably have no objections from me. Russel Hammond (talk) 04:57, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :PS: Oh man, I was thinking of adding lots of images to all the clans. I mean, my plan was to insert all the character templates, from all the clanbooks, naming each one of the templates, as I did in the Cappadocian article (plus references). You think that's too much? Russel Hammond (talk) 05:25, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::The underlying issue is about adding value to the article. Throwing in a bunch of images just because they're cool looking doesn't accomplish anything except lengthen the article. A better approach is to create an "Images of Cappadocians" category, attach it to the relevant images, and link to the that category page from the article. ::That being said, a list of Cappadocian templates does add value if marked as such. Take a look at how I grouped them in the Cappadocian Gallery section. That's my recommendation for adding templates to clan articles. Do you agree with that approach? Thanks. --ebakunin (talk) 04:48, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: cWOD Regarding your https://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:IanWatson#CWOD_clean_up%7Crecent question on Ian's talk page: Because the Classic World of Darkness (formerly known simply as the World of Darkness), has been renamed into World of Darkness again by the new owners of the IP, while the "new" World of Darkness has been renamed into Chronicles of Darkness. Ian apparently wants the wiki to reflect this renaming. Sharth (talk) 18:11, July 30, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for the explanation. --ebakunin (talk) 19:09, July 30, 2018 (UTC) V5 Hello, just want to tell, may be v20 and v5 timelines (like on Xavier's and Carna's pages) should stay separated? 18:23, August 10, 2018 (UTC) : My mistake. I didn't realize V20 had been released and thought that you meant it to be under the V20 timeline. Sorry about that. --ebakunin (talk) 02:54, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok:) 06:07, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Administration tools Good news. Now that I have access to the administration tools I can delete some of the old stuff. Since our wiki is so damn large, I'm counting with your help to know what needs to be done. You can use the deletion tag to mark the categories and articles that gotta go and I'll drop by ASAP to do the cleaning. If you have any thoughts and suggestions, please, leave me a message any time you want. Russel Hammond (talk) 13:53, August 11, 2018 (UTC)